All For You
by Akiray
Summary: He was sick of it all. He was sick of people calling him ‘spoiled’ and ‘selfish’. He was going to give up the things he wanted most for the ones he loves. He would no longer be 'spoiled' or 'selfish'. He was doing it all for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** -insert disclaimer-

**Warning:** Angst and swearing later on.

**Summary:** He was sick of it all. He was sick of people calling him 'spoiled' and 'selfish'. He was going to give up the things he wanted most for the ones he loves. He will no longer be 'spoiled' and 'selfish'. He was doing it all for them.

This is my 2nd fanfic. I hope you all like it. It won't be updated as quickly as the first fanfic because of school and everything. But, I'll try not to keep you all waiting that long. I would love reviews on this.

**Chapter 1:**

In the middle of the night, there sat a figure on the windowsill. The only source of light came from the full moon that the figure happened to be gazing upon. His golden hair and fair skin seemed to be glowing from the light; it made him look somewhat more angelic than he already did. The tears streaming down said figure were sparkling from the moonlight as the events from that afternoon replayed in his mind.

**_Flashback_**

Wolfram von Bielefeld was walking through the corridors of the castle looking for his fiancé. The blonde prince was annoyed. He could not find his fiancé anywhere. He recalled the event that occured in Gwendal's office half an hour ago that led him to find Yuuri. Gunter had been destroying Gwendal's office wailing about how Yuuri hates him and how he failed the Maou and deserves to be put to death. Gwendal had so many more wrinkles that he resembled a Shar-Pei. The eldest son of the 26th Maou finally snapped and told the hyperactive adviser to shut up and sit down. He then turned his attention towards his baby brother who just happened to walk into the room and shouted at the blonde to find the king.

Never had his oldest brother yelled at him like that. It was beyond him to even take his anger out on other people. Wolfram thought he'd die right there and then from the terrifying glare that Gwendal gave him. The fiery blonde was going to give a piece of his mind to the double black when he found him. He was in a bad enough mood as it was without his brother snapping at him for his fiancé's disappearance. How was it his fault that his stupid fiancé decided to go run off and probably flirt with every pretty girl in sight?

Wolfram was about to turn the corner when he heard voices. He stopped to listen. "Your majesty, do you think we should be doing this? I mean what if someone sees us? What if Wolfram sees us? I don't want to feel the wrath of your fiancé." It was a female's voice that he didn't recognize. The fiery blonde could feel his blood start to boil. "It'll be alright, nobody will find out. Wolfram is probably busy training his soldiers. And, he's not really my fiancé. It was just an accident. He means nothing to me in the romantic kind of way." Tears started to well up in Wolfram's eyes as he heard the words come out of the mouth of the one he loved. Wolfram thought he would die right there and then as his heart shattered into a million pieces. The blonde prince was too busy trying to keep himself from bursting into tears to even hear the last six words that his so called 'fiancé' said.

Wolfram knew better than to look but he did anyways. There before his eyes was Yuuri with his arms wrapped around some girl with their lips pressed together. That was when the prince's whole world came crashing down on him. Instead of making a scene he turned and ran the other direction as quietly as possible. He ran passed Conrad who looked at his receding back with a worried look. He could've sworn he saw tears coming down his baby brother's face.

Wolfram ran into his room, not the one he usually slept in with Yuuri. No he ran to the room he slept in before Yuuri became king. He slammed the door behind him and locked it. His mind went numb. He couldn't think straight. All he could do was pace the room trying to calm down to think of what to do. He just saw the love of his life cheating on him. Wolfram always called Yuuri a cheater but that was to get some sort of reaction out of him. That was the only way he could get the double black's attention. All those names he called Yuuri was just to get the double black to at least look in his direction. Yuuri would never look his way if he were quiet, kind, and calm. Yuuri would never acknowledge his presence. The only reason he threw these 'tantrums' was to be noticed by those he loved. If he didn't, he would've been some shadow everybody walked by. He hated feeling lonely. That's why he put up that façade, so that people would notice him.

Tears were streaming down his face as he paced the room. He couldn't take it. It felt like Yuuri literally plunged his hand into his chest and ripped out his heart. Then threw it to the ground and stomped on it. The blonde princes started to throw things hoping that it would calm him down or at distract him from the pain he was feeling. He couldn't believe that Yuuri would be so heartless and just lead him on like this. Yuuri could've just saved him from all this heartache by breaking off the engagement in the beginning before he could fall for him. But no, the double black being the idiot he was kept the engagement and lead Wolfram on.

Out of anger and frustration, Wolfram turned and punched a vase. He watched as the vase shattered and blood started oozing out of the cuts on his hand. The prince calmed down significantly after that. He sat down and watched as blood dripped from his hand and onto the floor. It felt like all his pain was leaving him with the blood. So he sat and did nothing but watch for a while. He felt himself start to feel dizzy. He was starting to lose too much blood. He ripped the sheets and started to bandage his hand. Wolfram was free from the feelings of anger, frustration, sadness, and loneliness. But, it wouldn't last long. The prince got up and sat down on the windowsill where he would remain for the next few hours contemplating on things.

**_End of Flashback_**

Wolfram moved from the windowsill to his bed. The bed he had not slept in since he became engaged to Yuuri. The thought of Yuuri made more tears appear. He didn't bother to wipe the tears away. More would just keep coming. The fiery blonde climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He hadn't slept alone in a while. Yuuri decided to stay in Shin Makoku permanently so there was no more disappearing Maou. Wolfram stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wolfram's Thought:**

I'm so sick of this, sick of everything. I'm sick of feeling lonely, sad, angry, jealous, and most of all unwanted. I've felt those feelings more often since Yuuri arrived. I hate it. I'm sick of people calling me 'spoiled' and 'selfish'. I want someone to love and just a little attention, so I'm called 'spoiled'. I want to be happy and to be loved, so I'm called 'selfish'. The feelings I detest come with that of what I want. So, to end it all I'll just give it all up for their happiness. Apparently, I do not deserve happiness. Apparently, I do not deserve love. I am useless and unwanted.

If I did not throw these 'tantrums' my own family would continue to ignore me. My 'fiancé' would not even look in my direction. So, I put this façade just to get some kind of acknowledgement of my existence. I want to be acknowledged. I want to know that they love me. I want to know that I am wanted. But, apparently I'm not going to be getting that. I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, give up. This facade I put up seems to be backfiring on me. It only causes trouble for everyone and pain for me. I want everyone to be happy. If that means I have to suffer more than I already have, then so be. Everyone is more important than me, especially Yuuri. They deserve to have everything I can't.

Starting tomorrow, I am starting my new life with the new me. No more 'spoiled', 'selfish' Wolfram. The first thing I am going to do is break off my engagement to Yuuri. It's for the best. I don't want my king to be trapped in a relationship he doesn't want to be in. Everyone will be happy, especially him. He will get to marry a girl like he always wanted. That girl will probably make a nice queen. It'll be for the best.

**_End of thought_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I won't be updating as fast as I did with The Black Rose. You know school is starting and everything. I would love reviews. They motivate me .

I'm still working on the Epilogue for The Black Rose, for those who are waiting. I will be done as soon as I can. Right now I do not know what to write. I am sorry. But, please be patient. I promise it'll be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** -insert disclaimer-

**Tartaria and sAyUrI-aNbU:** I'm updating as fast as I can. Ideas are running away from me so it takes me a while to catch them.

**rowen raven:** I know, I wanted to write at least one fanfic with Yuuri being a complete ass so he could suffer. Mwhahahaha.

**Yuuram88:** That's one of the reason I portrayed him as an ass. Another reason, that's how I see him. I'm still debating on whether or not Conrad is going to be of any help to Wolfram. I mean he has to choose between Yuuri and Wolfram, his godson/king or his baby brother.

**k-shee**: Don't worry, I'll make sure to continue this. I'm not one to quit when I already started something. And, I didn't forget about The Black Rose. I am working on it. I got a few paragraphs. I keep re-doing it. But, I will get it done… eventually.

**Princess Sin:** Here is the next chapter for you. I'm sorry, I can't update that fast. But, I will try my best to update at least once a week.

**TasteLikeBlood:** Murata isn't going to be in this fanfic. Yes, Yuuri is a jerk in this fanfic. If you hate him now, you're going to hate him even more later on.

**To all my reviewers:** Thanks for the reviews! I just hope you won't hate me later on for what I have in store for all the characters. Well, here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2:**

**Wolfram's POV:**

I woke up with a major headache. It was probably from crying so much yesterday. All the events from the previous day started racing through my mind. I could feel tears starting to form. I shut my eyes really tight. I refuse to cry anymore. After a couple minutes, I open my eyes to look around the room. It was a mess, the maids would probably spend half the day cleaning this up and replacing everything.

I looked down and saw the broken vase on the floor. There was blood near it and on some of the broken shards. I couldn't let them see that, they would most likely report it to Gisela and Gwendal. I wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened yesterday. I picked up the shards and threw them in the trash bin that was near the desk. I wiped up the blood using a face cloth that was in the basin. I throw away the face cloth as well.

I go to the basin and splashed water on my face and then changed my clothes. It should be about time for breakfast. That's when I'm going to break the engagement off. Yuuri will be happy. It's what he always wanted. The engagement was a mistake, so why keep going on with it? He would never love me back. He made it so clear that he wants to marry a girl. And, clearly I am not a girl. No matter how feminine I may look it's not good enough for him. I have a dick for Shinou's sake. There was no way he could get around that fact.

Well, there's nothing I can do about it. I walk towards the door and put my hand on the knob. I'm getting nervous, I don't want to do this but I have to. For everybody's sake, I have to give up everything I ever wanted. I take a deep breath and open the door. There is no turning back now.

**Normal POV:**

Everyone except for the blonde mazoku was at the table happily chatting away while they ate their breakfast. Well, Gwendal just ate silently with an occasional grunt to respond to people who spoke to him. Greta was the only one who noticed something was missing. She looked around. Yuuri was smiling away while talking to Conrad about baseball. Conrad just smiled and nodded to his king. Gunter was happily jabbering away to no one in particular about what he had planned for his next lesson with Yuuri. Gwendal had a couple new wrinkles appearing from listening to Gunter's non-stop talking. Cheri was talking to Anissina about where she was going to head next in her quest for free love. Then the brown-haired little girl looked at the empty seat next to Yuuri.

"Hey, where's Wolfram? It's not like him to be late," Greta inquired as she looked at Yuuri. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and looked at Greta then to the seat where Wolfram was supposed to be. That's when it occurred to them that the fiery blonde was not there.

"Now that you think about it, Wolfram didn't sleep in my room last night." Everyone looked at Yuuri. Conrad was starting to feel slightly worried as he remembered seeing his baby brother run passed him with what seemed like tears coming down his face. 'Could that have something to do with Wolfram not being here?' Conrad thought. But he brushed his worry aside as Yuuri started smiling as he talked about how great of a sleep he got without Wolfram kicking him in the ribs or off the bed. The atmosphere went right back to being cheerful again and everyone continued to eat their breakfast.

What they didn't know was Wolfram was on the other side of the door listening to what was being said. Tears were starting to form in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He turned and ran the other direction not bothering to go in for breakfast.

**Wolfram's POV:**

I was just about to enter the dining room when I heard Greta ask where I was. I smiled. So there was someone that cared about me. Maybe I am loved and wanted after all. But, that feeling didn't last long. "Now that you think about it, Wolfram didn't sleep in my room last night." The smile disappeared from my face. Yuuri sounded happy when he said that. I thought I would die when I heard what he said next. "I actually had a great night's sleep last night. There was no Wolfram kicking me in the ribs or off the bed. I wish he wouldn't sleep in my bed every night."

I wasn't loved or wanted after all. Everybody's reaction confirmed what I tried to deny. The small glimmer of hope that I had deep inside me that somebody would love or want me disappeared. The cheerful atmosphere inside the dining room was the proof that I needed. There was no worried conversation about me, wondering if I was ok or if anybody had seen me. There was none of that. It was like they truly didn't care. No, correction they didn't care. If they did they would be asking each other if anybody has seen me or knew where I was. But, there weren't any of those worried inquiries.

My mind replayed all the events from yesterday to just a few minutes ago. I had that panicky feeling that I had last night. I had to get away. I couldn't stand being here. I turned and ran the other direction. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere was fine as long as I wasn't there. I ran to my room but I still wasn't calm. I still had the feeling that you get when you just want to go anywhere but where you were.

I couldn't take it. It was one thing to think or feel that nobody cared about you. But, it was another thing to hear or see the proof that nobody cared for you. I pace the room I couldn't stand still. The room felt like it was spinning. It felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller with each step I took. I'm having difficulty breathing and started to sweat.

I ran out of the room. I ran into the courtyard and grabbed a horse from one of the soldiers and got on. I make the horse gallop out off the castle grounds. The soldiers' stare they don't question me. They probably think that it's something urgent that needs to be taken care of. They continue on with their duties.

I'm not sure where I'm going but I just have to get as far as possible. With each passing second I can feel myself calming down a bit. The horse seems to be getting tired. I look back; I can't see the castle anymore. I finally stop so I can think and to let the horse rest. I pat the horse. That's when I notice; it was Conrart's horse. I mentally slap myself. How could I have been so stupid to take his horse? But, I was in such a hurry to get out I didn't have time to pay attention to which horse I took.

**Normal POV:**

In Gwendal's office, there were several people sitting waiting for a soldier to come back to report anything about Wolfram. Earlier the soldier that was tending to Conrad's horse had informed the brown haired captain that his little brother had taken off with his horse. He had informed him that he seemed to be in a rush and somewhat panicked. Conrad went to Gwendal and a meeting was held. There in the room were Wolfram's two older brothers, Gunter, Anissina, Cheri, Yozak, and Yuuri.

Gwendal seemed pissed; he had new wrinkles forming on his forehead. _–How could Wolfram be so reckless, running off like that without informing anybody? What was he thinking? He didn't even bring his personal guards. What is he going to do if he got ambushed? Does he know many problems he's going to cause us if something were to happen to him? What if he gets kidnapped?_

The atmosphere in the room was relatively calm, if not somewhat angered. Yuuri had a frown on his face. _–Great, just when my day was going good. Wolfram just had to ruin it like always. Can't he think of other people for once, instead of himself? Because of him running off like that, there is more unnecessary work to do. He's just causing everyone problems. I could be playing baseball with Conrad and the new team Conrad formed for me. But no, Wolfram had to be that impulsive, selfish brat that he is. Now we're going to have to spend the day or more looking for him._

They were all waiting to hear from the search team if they found any trace of Wolfram. They've been waiting for an hour and there still wasn't any word from them. Conrad's never disappearing smile was apparently on vacation. He seemed a little worried. He was the only one that was slightly worried out of everyone in the room. Cheri was in a corner pouting because Conrad wouldn't let her leave for her quest for free love. Anissina was somewhat annoyed. She was hoping to work on her newest invention. She swore that when they found the blonde prince he was going to be her test subject for the month. It would be hours before the search team returned with Wolfram.

**Wolfram's POV:**

Damn, how could I let my guard down? 4 bandits surrounded me. They had a lustful look in their eyes. There was an extremely bulky man looking at me from top to bottom. It made me feel uneasy. I knew what they wanted from me but there was no way in hell I was going to let them have their way with me. I had my sword out ready to fight.

"Put the sword away. We're not here to fight. We just wanna play," The scrawny one said with a lustful smirk. I glared at them. One of the bandits lunged at me, attempting to take the sword out of my hand. He's too slow. I swing my sword at him. He screams as my sword makes contact with his arm. "You Bitch!" the man yells as he has a hand over the wound.

"So, that's how you wanna do things, then fine. We'll play it your way." They all draw their swords and start attacking me. I block them. Horses' could be heard coming towards us. I don't look; if I do that'll just give them an opportunity to strike me. From a distance I can hear someone shout, "Lord Wolfram!" Shit, it's probably the search team my brother sent.

Out of better judgment, I look and it's Gwendal's soldiers coming towards us. The bulky bandit takes the opportunity to plunge his sword into me. I look down and I could see the sword going through my abdomen. The pain was almost equivalent to the pain of witnessing the one you love cheating on you. The bandit pulls the sword out and is about to take another swing at me. But, one of my brother's soldiers blocks him. My legs goes weak, I'm losing too much blood. My vision is starting to fail. I could hear the clashing of swords and the bandits' scream. I'm not sure what is happening because everything went dark. The last thing I can remember is someone picking me up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if I didn't update that fast for you. I kept re-writing this chapter. School is starting in 4 days so I won't have that much free time. I will try my best to update ASAP. I'm half way through with the epilogue for The Black Rose. Well, that is if I don't keep re-writing that one too. But, I will have the epilogue up before the next chapter of this fanfic. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** -insert a disclaimer-

**Princess Sin:** Lol, Wolfram loves Yuuri too much to do that. If I were Wolfram, I'd shove it up his ass instead.

**k-shee**: I have updated. And, I finished the Epilogue. GAHH!! Stop with the pressure!! I don't do well under pressure. Lol, last sentence was a lie. I do ok under pressure.

**TasteLikeBlood** I can and I just did xP But, I still love Wolfram even though I'm doing horrible things to him.

**Yunshi Himura:** Don't worry I will keep my promise. I would never make you all wait that long for an update. Well, not as long as I have a computer, Internet, and am healthy.

**Migod:** Lol, no. That's not a good enough punishment for him. Who's the super baka? I'm not sure if you're calling me that because I'm the one that decided to have all this happen to Wolfram. And thanks.

**To all reviewers:** Thanks for the reviews. Even with school starting and all, I will never keep you waiting that long. I will be playing the part as the Evil writer for a while and do horrible things to the characters because I can. Mwhahahaha. Lol. Anyways, school is going to keep me really busy for a while even though it just started. I know it sucks. Well, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3:**

Gwendal's second-in-command ran down the halls of Blood Pledge Castle towards the general's office. He burst through the doors and saluted. "Sir, we have brought Lord von Bielefeld back. He is currently in the infirmary in critical condition." More wrinkles appeared on Gwendal's forehead as the news registered into his mind. Cheri clapped her hand over her mouth and tears started streaming down her face. Yuuri stood up, "What happened?" The soldier explained all the events that occurred when they arrived. Conrad frowned as he clenched his hand into a fist, his baby brother had gotten hurt and he wasn't there to protect him.

After explaining everything the soldier was dismissed. The occupants of the room sat in silence for a while, at a loss of what to do. After five minutes, Cheri got up and made her way to the door. "Where are you going Lady Cheri?" inquired Gunter who had remained quiet during the whole ordeal. Cheri turned around, "To assist Gisela. There's no way in hell I'm going to sit around while my baby boy is dying." She turned and made her way towards the infirmary. The rest soon followed.

Once they all arrived at the infirmary they were greeted with the sight of soldiers and maids running in and out of the room. Gisela was barking orders to everyone as she and a few other healers were surrounding a bed. You could hear the panic in Gisela's voice as she and the healers were desperately healing the unconscious form that lay before them.

Cheri felt her heart shatter as she saw her youngest son on the bed looking as pale as a ghost as blood gushed out of his abdomen. If one looked really closely they could see that the young blonde was actually breathing. His beautiful blonde hair was now a crimson red. _–Oh my poor baby. How could this happen? Why didn't you bring your guards with you? Oh Shinou, why did you allow such a thing to happen to my baby boy? Is this some sort of punishment?_

Yuuri stepped forward as he took in the sight before him. The double black king thought that this was just some bad nightmare that he'd wake up and his best friend would be all right. Wolfram's hair wouldn't be stained red from his blood; his naturally pale skin would have some color of life in them. Wolfram would be up and about accusing him of being a cheater and a wimp. He couldn't lose Wolfram. Even though they fought a lot Wolfram meant a lot to him. He was his best friend. He couldn't bear to see the blonde suffer or hurt. The double black placed a hand above Wolfram's abdomen and started to help heal Wolfram.

Gwendal just watched the whole ordeal from a distance. Guilt started to build up inside him. He was regretting everything he thought just a while back. He loved his baby brother with all his heart, he just didn't know how to show it. There were some things about the blonde that he didn't like but he was still his brother. He'd love him no matter what. Sure the blonde was impulsive and created a lot of problems for people, but that was what made Wolfram well Wolfram. Wolfram would not be Wolfram if he weren't impulsive, spoiled, selfish, loud, obnoxious (well sometimes) or jealous. People had the good and bad things about them; you just had to accept them all. He was still going to lecture the blonde mazoku about running off like that without guards. No matter how much he loved his brother, there was no way he was getting off the hook that easily.

Conrad stood there watching helplessly as his brother's life was in the hands of his king and the healers. Guilt was building up by the second. He had failed Wolfram once again. How could he not have noticed something was off with the blonde? Well, he noticed but he just brushed it off like it was nothing. He couldn't help feel that it was partly his fault; his baby brother was lying almost lifelessly on the bed. He should've went and searched for Wolfram, too. He should've played the role as the big brother and been questioning the blonde about why he was crying. He should've been the one there to stop the bandit from injuring his brother. But, he wasn't. He was too occupied with his king to think that it was that big of a deal.

Maybe he should spend less time with the double black to spend more time with Wolfram. If he did that earlier there wouldn't have been jealous accusations from the blonde about Yuuri being a cheater. There wouldn't be a crying Wolfram without anyone to comfort him. There especially wouldn't be a dying Wolfram before his eyes. All of these things could've been prevented if at least someone had paid a little more attention to the blonde prince. But, there wasn't. Nothing could be done now; they couldn't go back in time to fix their mistakes. They could only change their ways to prevent it from happening again.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Wolfram's POV:**

I opened my eyes and look around. It's dark; I could barely see 4 feet ahead of me. I get up from the cold floor I was laying on. I wonder where I am. I've never seen this place. It has an eerie feel to it. It's kind of creepy. It's too quiet around. I shout asking if anyone is around. No answer.

I have a weird feeling. You know that feeling you get sometimes when you're alone at home at night, that creepy feeling that someone might break in the house and nobody would be around to protect you? Or when you're walking in the streets at night and get that feeling you're being watched or that somebody might jump out of nowhere and rape you or something? Well, I have a feeling sort of like that.

I'm getting a little scared and panicky. I don't like being alone, especially in a place that's foreign to me. What's worst, I don't even know where I am. It's too dark to see anything clearly. I'm not sure if there is somebody around that is just remaining quiet so they can catch me off guard. I feel too vulnerable. I hate it. I don't like being weak. I want to be strong. That way I'd be able to protect the ones I love. I turn around and scan the area. It's useless. My breathing becomes really heavy.

I walk in a random direction hoping to find a wall or better, a door. It seems that I'm in a room. There is a concrete floor and there doesn't seem to be any sort of breeze. I look up I can't see anything. There are no stars or moon. I'm not sure how long I've been walking or how far I've gone. It seems like it's a never-ending room of darkness.

I turn around and shout if anybody could hear me. I'm starting to get really scared. I don't know where I am or how I got here. I don't know how to get out. I don't know if there is anybody around. I hate not knowing anything. If you don't know anything, you are basically useless. I don't want to be useless. I want to be helpful that way people would need me. I lie down on the ground and pull my legs up to my chest. Whenever I'm in the fetal position I always feel safe. But, it doesn't seem to help. Tears start streaming down my face. I'm scared and alone.

Somebody save me, please. I don't like it here. It's too dark and lonely. The more I wish somebody would save me the more I began to think nobody would. Who'd want to save me? Everybody would be better off without me. There would be no more 'Little Lord Brat' or 'Selfish Loafer'. Yuuri wouldn't have to deal with my jealous accusations or my 'tantrums'. Everyone could live in peace. Nobody would have to worry about the problems I'd bring with all my impulsive actions. They would be truly happy.

I shut my eyes really tight. I don't know why I'm thinking about this right now. I should have other things to worry about, like how to get out of this place. Do I want to get out of here? No, I have to get out of here. Everybody will be worried; I don't want to cause them more problems. Are they even worried about me? Of course they'd be worried, I think. After a while, I start to get tired. Maybe a little rest would help me. I slowly start to drift off, leaving behind my fears.

In my sleep is where I truly am able to get away with these feelings. In my dreams, I am wanted and loved. My dream is what keeps me from insanity. It's my safe haven. I experience the things I've always wanted in my dreams. Without them, I'm not sure how long I would've been able to handle being unwanted and unloved. They're what keep me alive. I want to feel the happiness I do in my dreams. I don't care how long it takes me. I just want to experience it once more before I die. But, it seems to be hopeless. No matter how hard I try, I can never obtain what I truly desire. It's like I am never meant to have it. Maybe this is just how my life is supposed to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took me a while. School started and I already have a bunch of things to do. I'm completely exhausted and I've only been in school for two days. And, I already have a bunch of homework. I had to change my schedule and I had issues with my locker. Well, I hope this was an ok chapter for you. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** -insert here-

**k-shee**: I love that power. It's not his fault he's got issues. I blame those around him. He just wants to be loved. It's not his fault.

**Melissa Brandybuck:** Lol, I'm glad you love this fic. I can't update that fast. I'm sorry.

**Yunshi Himura:** You'll just have to wait and see. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do yet. Even if I did, I am just going to torture you all and make you wait till I update. Lol. I can tell you almost every character is going to suffer, some more than others.

**Yuuram88:** Being a dense idiot is what makes Yuuri... Yuuri. His 'kind' and 'caring' part of him will make him try to get Wolfram back and have him all happy and that crap. Wolfram is sort of in Limbo. He's in between life and death. I'm not really sure exactly where he is myself. Lol XD. I'll just leave that up to you people to decide where he is exactly.

**Reviewers**: Thanks for the reviews. It made me happy to read them. And thanks for being patient with me. I will probably update on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. That's when I have the most time on the computer and that means I have more time to write. It doesn't take me that long to write a chapter, I just need the idea to come to me. Well, thank you everyone that put this story on his or her alert list and/or on his or her favorites. It seems that most of you like this fanfic better than my first one. Lol well thanks again. I will try to update quicker. But, I have to concentrate on school as well. Junior year is such a pain. My mom wants me to great A's and B's this year. Stuff about college and all that crap. I don't want to think about it. It just means I'm going to be entering the "real" world soon. I want to be a kid forever!! –Throws tantrum- well, anyways here is chapter 4. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4:**

**Wolfram's POV:**

I'm walking down the halls of Blood Pledge Castle. Everyone I pass seems to walk by me without any acknowledgement. They act as if they don't see me. I go to one of the soldiers to reprimand him for ignoring me but it doesn't seem he hears me. He starts to walk away. I try to grab his arm but I phase through it. I stare at my hand. So, they really can't see or hear me. That's when I start to think that this place isn't the real castle.

I wander around the palace. There's nothing much to do, I'm not even sure why I'm even here. I feel at home here. It's no different. The people here act the same as the ones back at the real castle. They all ignore me. Well, the servants back at home just acknowledge my presence because they had to. But, if I wasn't royalty they'd just walk right pass me like I don't exist.

After a while of walking aimlessly, I begin to wonder if I can phase through walls and doors since I was able to phase through that soldier. I reach out for the wall and press my hand against it. Next thing I know half my arm is out of sight. Normally I would find this cool. But, oddly I don't. I feel empty. I have that feeling you get when you're just tired of everything and just don't care about what's going on around you. This must be what zombies feel like.

I make my way towards my room, well Yuuri's room. I don't bother reaching for the doorknob. I just walk through the door. Once I was completely in the room and the sight before me registered into my mind, I wished that I hadn't come here. Right there before my eyes was a nude Conrart pinning down an equally nude Yuuri to the bed. They were kissing very passionately. I wanted to die even more than ever once I saw that sight. Yuuri moaned into the kiss.

I shut my eyes and cover my ears and run the other direction. I just keep running not caring where I'm going. I'm not sure if what I saw was real or not. The memories of being stabbed by the bandit rushed through my mind. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe what I saw was real. Conrart and Yuuri can finally be together. They can finally love each other. Yuuri isn't stuck in that farce of an engagement with me. Yuuri's not tied down to me anymore.

I stop running; I'm in the gardens. This was my safe haven when I was alive and not sleeping. I look at the flowers before me. There's something different about it. That's when I realize what was different. There were no more Beautiful Wolframs. Tears stream down my face. So, they really don't care. I mentally slapped myself. No, if I did die then wouldn't they be mourning my death. This could just be a horrible nightmare. Maybe this is what it would be like if I never got engaged to Yuuri. But, that wouldn't explain the garden lacking in Beautiful Wolframs. Maybe, this is what would happen if I never existed. Yeah, maybe that's it. This is probably what life in the castle would be like if I never was born. Everybody seems to be happy, there is no more spoiled, selfish prince throwing tantrums. It's rather peaceful, Conrart and Yuuri seems happy as well.

Wait, something's not right. Even if I were never born, Yuuri still would be against the idea of him being with another guy. I mean he would still be raised the same way. Maybe Yuuri only said that being with another guy was wrong because he didn't want to be with me. Maybe he used that as an excuse in hopes of having the engagement broken off.

My breathing starts to get heavy as each of these thoughts run through my mind. My vision gets blurry from the tears. I start pacing the garden everything seems to be spinning. With every step I took my surroundings started to spin faster and faster. Then everything went blank.

I sat up quickly. It was only a nightmare. I look around everything was pitch black. I was in the same place as I was before I fell asleep. I wipe the sweat that started to accumulate on my forehead. My heart is racing. I take deep breaths to calm myself down. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. I keep repeating that to myself over and over again. After a while, I calm down.

I get up from the floor. My back hurts from sleeping on the concrete ground. I stretch. I'm not as scared as I was before. I might as well get use to this place. I might be here for a while or forever. Maybe I can find something to do around here. I doubt it. There is nothing but darkness around me.

After a while of wandering in the darkness, I sit back down on the floor. The whole time I was walking I couldn't get that image of Conrart and Yuuri out of my head. I couldn't shake the feeling that what I saw might be real. I didn't want to believe that my brother and fiancé were secretly in love with each other but couldn't be with one another because of Yuuri's engagement to me.

I cross my legs. Maybe I should meditate. It'll help me get my thoughts together and help me think clearly. It'll at least help pass the time.

**Normal POV:**

Wolfram had been in a coma for 4 days now. Everyone was getting really antsy. The blonde prince didn't seem to show any signs that he would be waking up anytime soon. Mazokus never stayed in a coma for more than 5 days. Some people were starting to doubt the blonde mazoku would ever wake up. Gisela and Gunter went through all the medical books to see if there was a way to help Wolfram wake up.

Gwendal had more wrinkles on his forehead than he ever had before. He was growing more worried by the second. Every second that his baby brother was in a coma, the chance of him ever waking up were getting smaller. He didn't know how he would handle it if he lost the fiery blonde. Life just wouldn't be the same.

Yuuri was in his office signing papers. He was extremely bored. For the past four days, he had been bored to death. There was no excuse to escape the paperwork piling up on his desk. Gunter wouldn't let him leave to see Wolfram because the last time he said he was going to visit Wolfram he found him playing catch with one of the soldiers. Conrad was too busy to bail the young demon king out. Well, more like too distracted. Conrad was like a zombie. The brown-haired soldier was either attending to his duties or by Wolfram's side. He showed no emotions. The smile that was always on his face wasn't there anymore. He spaced out a lot and would always excuse himself and say he had duties to tend to.

The double black put down his pen. His hand was starting to hurt from signing papers. He felt like he was being neglected. Everyone was either too busy with their duties or tending to Wolfram. They didn't have time for their king. He didn't like that much attention but he still wanted someone to hang out with him for a little bit and play catch. The one person he enjoyed spending time with was too busy. Usually the brown-haired man wouldn't mind putting off his duties to play catch with him. Yuuri got the feeling that Conrad was sort of avoiding him. He brushed that feeling aside. There was no way that Conrad would avoid him. I mean he was his godson and king. He was just probably really worried about his baby brother that's all.

**Wolfram's POV:**

I lay on my back and stared at the darkness above me. How long was I going to be here? Did I want to leave? After a while, you get use to this place. It's not so bad. Being alone isn't as horrible as I thought it would be. I don't have to worry about disappointing anybody or hurting anyone. There is no need to desire to be loved or wanted.

I close my eyes. It's quiet but not that eerie kind of silence. It's a nice tranquil kind of silence. I like it. Meditating did seem to help. I could think clearly and see the positive things about this place. It's not as scary as I thought. I smile. This might not be that bad after all. Sure its dark but you get use to it. It's weird; usually I would be bored out of my mind. But, for some reason I'm not. Thinking seems to pass the time and occupy me.

After five minutes of laying in tranquility, I open my eyes. The darkness seems to be dimming. The concrete floor I was laying on was now a field of green grass with few flowers here and there. I look up; I could make out stars and the moon. I look around in confusion. What was going on? I hear running water; I turn to the direction the sound was coming from. I looked in awe as I saw the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen. This place really wasn't that bad after all. But, I wonder why the surroundings changed so suddenly. I shrugged it off and admired the new environment. I lie down and stare at the stars above me. A smile appears on my face as I closed my eyes to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, I'm amazed at myself. I didn't think I would've written this chapter so quickly. I couldn't concentrate on my homework so I decided to work on this. I also needed to do something to take my mind off things and calm me down. (I'm currently envying Wolfram for having such a nice tranquil place to relax in) Having issues with my 'dad'. But, don't worry that will not effect my writing or me updating. Well, please review.


	5. Hiatus

**Yuuram88:** Yeah. Yuuri will be an ass for a while. Not sure if there will be a happy ending for him or for any of the characters. Lol, I shall be the evil writer that denies the characters their right to a happy ending. XD

**Yunshi Himura:** Well, chapter 4 was quick because I needed to take my mind off stuff. And, I couldn't concentrate on homework.

**Sara:** I'm a Wolfram fan too. Even though I'm making him suffer for a bit. Well, I didn't make him suffer that much in the last chapter.

**Phantome101:** Lol, you're not being rude. You're just saying what you think. And, I want to smack Yuuri all the time in the anime when he keeps hurting Wolfram by saying that the engagement was an accident. And, he keeps leading Wolfram on by not breaking the engagement off. So, I shall get my revenge by making Yuuri suffer a lot… later on. Right now he's going to be an ass. XD

**Migod:** -gasp- how could you not notice chapter 3 was out? Lol, I don't mind. And, thanks. But, I can still be a baka even if my writing is good. XD Of course, I mean even with Wolfram dying he still has to sign papers. Which is a very boring task.

**K-shee:** I know. Third day of school and I already have a whole bunch of things to do. I really want to be where Wolfram is. That isn't a good enough reason for me to discontinue or delete my fanfics. Well, I've never stopped or deleted one before. But, I wouldn't do it just because I am having some personal issues. Also, I know how it feels to get into a fanfic you really like and find out the person isn't going to continue it. You get all disappointed and everything.

**Descendent of Fianna:** I'm glad you like this fanfic. You'll have to wait a while for the new chapter, though. Sorry.

**Yamazaki-Rei**: I know how you feel. School is a major pain in the butt, currently.

**Realdarkangel:** Same here. It's just in the fics where Yuuri is either oblivious to Wolfram's feelings or ignores it is when I want Wolfram to be with someone else. But, when Yuuri isn't like that and returns some of those feelings then I'm okay with the pairing. I just don't like seeing Wolfie get hurt. He is like the child I will never have. XD

**A/N:**

I'm really really really sorry. I am putting this fanfic on hiatus for a little bit. I'm not going to discontinue it. School is really keeping me busy. I'm going to wait till everything calms down a bit and I have time to write. I'm just overloaded with work. I already have quizzes and tests coming up and homework is being thrown at me. Also, I'm going to be starting the tech prep program at one of the colleges. (Basically the program allows high school students to take college courses and get the credit for it) So I'll be extremely busy with that as well. I don't even have that much free time even on the weekends. I have a lot of work and it's really stressful and I don't want to write a chapter and have it turn out really crappy because of the stress I'm under. But, I'll most likely update when there is like a vacation or a long weekend or something. I thought I'd let you all know so you won't have to wait a month and wonder if I stopped the fanfic. I would never stop the fanfic. I'm just putting it off so I can get everything done. So, I'm really sorry, everyone, especially to those who reviewed and put this fanfic on their favorites/alert list. Thank you so much. And, hopefully I will have time to write the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: -insert one here-

I finally had time to write this chapter. Things at school finally started to die down a bit. I'm not getting that much work. Not sure how long that'll last. I'm guessing I'll be getting more work later on. I usually get a lot of work near the end of each term. I don't know why but teachers love to give a lot of work around that time. I'm also looking for a job so I might start getting busier if I get one. Well, thank you all for being patient. Here is Chapter 5 of All for You. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5:**

**Wolfram's POV:**

It's been a while since I arrived in this place. Not sure how many days have passed already. As peaceful as this place may be, it is very boring here. Nothing much to do here except to look at the scenery, listen to the waterfall, and to think. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, mainly about my family and Yuuri.

I've thought about what I'm going to do with my life when or if I ever get back home and what I'm going to do with my engagement to Yuuri. As much as it pains me to say, I think it's best to break the engagement off. Yuuri once said to me, "There are bigger fishes in the sea." I remember yelling at him about how I didn't want to marry a fish and that I wanted to marry him. Supposedly it's a saying on Earth. Yuuri told me that it means that there are better men out there that would be perfect for me and that I just had to find them. I got very angry when he told me that, it hurt so much because I knew he was trying to get rid of me. We didn't talk for a week before Gwendal got fed up with it and forced us to make up and be 'friends' again.

Back then I didn't just want to be 'friends' with Yuuri. I wanted more, I wanted to be his special someone. The person he could show his true feelings to, the person he could love, the person he could trust the most out of everybody. I guess I'll just have to get use to being just friends. I can't force him to like me, especially if he only likes women. There's nothing I can do about his sexual orientation. It's not like people can turn others gay or straight.

I just wish he would forget about what others thought and just love someone for who they are and not what they are. If he can love his friends for whom they are why can't he do that for his fiancé or spouse. Why should gender have any part in who you fall in love with? It's just a few anatomical differences between men and women.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld'

I snap out of my thoughts as I heard someone call my name. It sounded like a woman's voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I thought I was alone in this place. I got up from where I was sitting. Instinctively, my right hand reaches towards my left where my sword is suppose to be. I curse under my breath as I remember that I didn't arrive here with a sword. I hear my name again. I look around but I see nothing. I shout again asking who was there. But, still no answer. I stand there listening for a while waiting to hear my name being called again. I stand there for a few minutes. "Who's there? Where are you?" Still no reply, I walk around hoping to bump into the person who called my name. I give up the search after what seems like an hour.

The soldier part of me doesn't let me keep my guard down. But, I don't feel threatened. The voice sounded soothing, there was an almost motherly tone to it. I wait and listen, hoping to hear the voice again. There's a little spark of hope inside me. Maybe I won't be alone in this place anymore. Maybe she will know how to get me out of here. Maybe she'll be able to save me.

**Normal POV:**

Wolfram had been in a coma for two and a half weeks now. Gisela and Gunter were frantically looking through medical books now, in order to find an answer to why the blonde prince hasn't awakened. As much as it pained them to say, some of the nobles were suggesting they should give up and that the blonde wouldn't awaken. They wanted to just get over this agonizing pain of not knowing whether or not the fiery blonde would wake up. Others wanted to keep trying to find an answer; they didn't want to let their beloved Wolfram go. As much as they all acted like they didn't care for Wolfram, the truth was that they all loved him. He was part of their family. Life wouldn't be the same without their 'spoiled brat'.

The castle's atmosphere was different since the blonde had been brought back. It was usually relaxed and in a way peaceful. Now, the atmosphere was somewhat tense. Everybody was waiting for the news about their prince, whether it was good or bad. It almost seemed like they were all back during the time of the war. The atmosphere reminded the residents of the castle of when they had to wait for the messenger to find out whether their loved ones were alive and safe or dead.

The place was unusually quiet without the random outbursts from the young mazoku. The staff would be constantly keeping their ears open in hopes to hear the blonde's voice throwing accusations at the double black king. Wolfram's soldiers started to slack off in their training hoping that by some chance their captain would come out and reprimand them all and train them till they all passed out from exhaustion.

Cheri lacked her usual ecstatic and carefree personality. Everyone was in shock when she ignored a nobleman that came by in hopes to win her hand in marriage. She had become extremely depressed. To the blonde noblewoman this ordeal was worse than the war with the humans. She seemed to have lost interest in almost everything except for her three sons. She stopped worrying about her appearance, though she still looked stunning even without the make-up and extravagant jewelry. The big-breast mazoku noblewomen started spending most of her time next to her youngest son. Wanting to be the first person Wolfram saw when he woke up, she sat by his bed holding her son's hand. She prayed everyday that he would wake up soon.

Conrad and Gwendal were no worse than their mother. Gwendal was moodier than ever, snapping at people for the littlest of things. Most thought that the gray-haired mazoku was starting to act like his baby brother. Many concluded that subconsciously he was acting like the fiery blonde because he missed him and his 'bratty' ways. The mazoku commander's recent mood swings did seem to slightly cheer up the servants' moods, as it was a temporary replacement for their beloved blonde prince's daily tantrums. Conrad had been getting more depressed by the day. He stopped trying to force a smile and wore that stoic look that usually graced Gwendal's face.

The double black king was stuck in his office signing papers. He had more work since Gunter was spending days on end looking through medical books with his adopted daughter. Gwendal was too distracted to help the young king. Not to mention, Yuuri was too afraid to ask for assistance from the mazoku commander considering his recent mood swings. Conrad didn't have the authority to help him so there wasn't any point of asking him. Though he could use some company. But, the brown-haired soldier wasn't any fun to hang around with since the whole ordeal started.

Lately, Yuuri had been wishing that Wolfram would wake up to keep him company. Wolfram was always there by his side. Now that the fiery blonde was no longer there, Yuuri felt somewhat lonely and depressed. There was an empty feeling that started to grow inside the king. That feeling of loneliness, depression, and emptiness would always poke its ugly head out whenever Yuuri was in his bedroom. He was so use to having the blonde in his bed waiting for him. There was always a warm body next to him as he slept. He always felt safe around the blonde. Without Wolfram by his side, Yuuri felt defenseless and insecure. He couldn't explain why he felt this way. The feeling was way different from how he felt when Conrad had betrayed them. This feeling was more painful.

Yuuri put down the pen and sat there contemplating on whether or not he should pay a visit to his blonde friend. After five minutes of arguing back in forth in his mind, the king decided to go check up on Wolfram's condition. He got up and made his way towards the infirmary.

As Yuuri walked through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle, he noticed the change in the atmosphere. He was too caught up with himself to see how Wolfram's condition had affected the others in the castle. The three maids weren't their usual fangirly selves. They had a somewhat depressed look and were unusually quiet. The cheerful atmosphere the castle use to have was replaced with a gloomy, tense one. Yuuri didn't like it. He didn't like seeing people this depressed.

He smiled at a passing maid in hopes to see her smile back. The maid just gave him a slight glare. Yuuri was shocked; he had no clue why anybody would glare at him. All he was trying to do was cheer things up a bit and people look at him like he was committing some sort of crime. Maybe it was one of those weird mazoku customs again. Maybe he somehow offended her. The more he thought about it the more paranoid he became. Yuuri didn't want to hurt a person that was the last thing he ever want to do. He would have to ask Conrad or Gunter about it later on.

Yuuri arrived at the infirmary. He opened the door. Next to Wolfram's bed stood Gwendal, Conrad, Cheri, Gunter, and Gisela. Yuuri felt uneasy, it was unusual for the five of them to be gathered in the infirmary. It had to be important, but the double black wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad. "What's going on?" he inquired.

All of them, except Cheri who didn't bother to look away from Wolfram, turned to face the king. All bore a sad expression on their face. Gunter was the first to speak. "Your majesty, we don't think that Lord Wolfram will be…" the silver-haired adviser hesitated, thinking on how to break the news to their king. He diverted his eyes to the ground so he wouldn't have to see the look on the mazoku king's face. "We don't think that Wolfram will ever wake up." Gunter shut is eyes to prevent himself from looking at the king's face. He couldn't bear to see his king look sad or hurt.

The double black king just stood there staring at Gunter in disbelief. He couldn't figure out why his adviser would say such a thing. "Haha, very funny Gunter. You shouldn't say such terrible things. It's not nice."

Gunter opened his eyes but stared at the ground instead of looking at his king. Conrad gave Yuuri a pitied look. "Your maj- I mean Yuuri, Gunter isn't lying." Yuuri looked at Conrad with a blank expression. Yuuri stood there staring at all the occupants of the room. It took a while before it dawn to him that they were all serious. Tears started falling down his face. _–This can't be. Wolfram has to wake up. He can't just leave me here all alone. He can't leave all of us. There is no way Wolfram would do that. They're all lying. Wolfram will wake up. He wouldn't just give up like that._

"No, you're wrong," Yuuri whispered, "You're all wrong. Wolfram's stronger than that. YOU'RE ALL WRONG!! HE'LL WAKE UP YOU'LL SEE!" He ran towards the bed that Wolfram was occupying and started shaking the blonde. "WOLFRAM! WAKE UP! PROVE THEM ALL WRONG! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO! WHO ELSE IS GOING TO YELL AT ME AND ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THEN… THEN I'M BREAKING THE ENGAGEMENT OFF!!" Yuuri continued to shake Wolfram in hopes that he'd wake up. Everyone looked at the king pitying him. Deep down they all wish that their king was right about them being wrong. They all desperately wanted Wolfram to wake up.

Conrad walked up to Yuuri and put his hand on his shoulder. "Yuuri, please stop. He's not going to wake up." Yuuri looked at Conrad like he couldn't comprehend what he was saying. More tears fell from his face. Conrad's heart clenched, it pained him to see his king like this. It hurt him even more to have to say that his baby brother wasn't going to wake up. But, they had to face reality. Wolfram had a very slim chance of ever waking up again. They couldn't keep waiting and spending most of their time trying to find a way to wake him up. The country needed them. Their enemies could take advantage of this situation and attack. As much as they all didn't want to, they had to move on. They had to attend to their duties.

"How can you say that? How can you just give up on him? I thought you were his brother?! We can't give up on him! Wolfram would never give up on us, so we can't give up on him!" Tears were falling from everyone's face and they all had a pained expression. Gwendal spoke up after remaining quiet since the king came into the room, "We never said we were going to give up on him. We just said we didn't think he was going to wake up. We'll continue to try everything we can to wake him up. But, we still have a country to run. We can't continue to make him our top priority. We have to think of the lives of our people." The gray-haired mazoku wiped the tears from his face and stood up straight. He had his usual stoic expression.

"That's right. We'll never give up on Wolfram. That would be unthinkable. Even if he may never wake up, we won't stop trying. We don't know for sure if he'll never wake up," It was Cheri that spoke up this time. She continued to stare at her youngest son. She got up from her seat and bent down to kiss Wolfram on the forehead. "You hear that Wolfram. We'll never give up on you. We love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, I finished Chapter 5. I hoped you enjoyed it. Not sure when I'll be updating. Well, please review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** -insert one here-

**Reviewers:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy lately.

**Migod:** I know, I thought I wouldn't make Yuuri look like an ass for a little bit. Not sure how long that'll last though. Wolfram's not that happy, he's mainly lonely. And, as for that voice you'll just have to wait and find out who it is.

**K-shee:** -nods- I agree

**Phantome101:** Lol. Well, his skull is pretty thick.

**Yunshi Himura:** wow, somebody actually remembered her. I thought you'd all forget. But, she'll be back in time. She's not wanted at the moment.

**Yamazaki-Rei:** Lol, a lot of people did. Not sure what they'll feel about him later on.

I'm starting to get more work, again, at school. So, I'm guessing I'm going to be really busy soon. So, don't mind if I don't update in a while. Not to mention I might get a job. I just applied for one. Oh words in _italics_ are thoughts. Just to let you know. Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

**Chapter 6:**

The crescent moon was shining proudly high up in the night sky. The Beautiful Wolframs were glowing in the night as the water droplets, from the earlier rain shower, shined in the moonlight; making the flowers look majestic as the prince it was named after. It was truly a wonderful sight to behold, whether it was during the day or night. There always seemed to be a calming silence that swept over the garden like a blanket. The palace garden was the epitome of tranquility and beauty. It was no wonder this was the safe haven to a certain blonde mazoku prince that we all know and love.

One would always be able to find the blonde prince in the palace garden whenever he was nowhere else to be found. During his break, the prince always seemed to be occupying the garden, taking advantage of the tranquility of the area. But, with the current state of the blonde the garden seemed to be vacant. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the garden like it was the plague. The garden would bring them sadness and pain, as it would be a reminder of their beloved prince. There would occasionally be guards to patrol the enclosure, but none would willingly approach.

However, on this night there was a lone figure staring at the moon and stars above. He was sitting on the bench that was in the center of the prince's sanctuary. Said figure had a dazed look as he was reminiscing in his thoughts. Tears were streaming from his face. He was so lost in this thoughts he didn't seem to notice the approaching soldier.

"Your majesty, you should come inside before you catch a cold," the soldier put his hand on the king's shoulder. Still gazing at the sky with tears coming down his face, Yuuri didn't seem to have heard the soldier. "Your majesty, are you alright?" The soldier said with a concerned tone as he gave a slight squeeze on the double black's shoulder.

Finally realizing there was another person present; Yuuri sat up straight wiping the tears from his face. He turned to the soldier with a forced smile. "I'm alright Conrad. I was just thinking. I'll come in soon. I just want to be alone for ten more minutes if that's alright." Conrad nodded before he hesitantly walked toward the garden's entrance to wait for his king. As soon as Yuuri deemed that the half-mazoku soldier was far away enough, he looked back at the sky.

A frown quickly replaced the artificial smile. "Wolfram," tears started to fall down his face again, "wake up soon, please. I miss you. Everybody misses you. It's so lonely here without you. I can't sleep. I thought it would be nice to finally have my bed all to myself, but I don't think that anymore. I don't know why but I really need you here by my side. I just feel empty without you. I don't know how to explain this weird feeling I have. But, I think… I might… love you," the young king said to nobody in particular. Deep down, he wished that his fiancé heard the words that were spoken. Yuuri sat there for a couple more minutes looking at the sky before he sighed and got up. He wiped the tears away and composed himself. He made his way towards the garden's entrance where Conrad stood waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram sat under a tree with a shocked look upon his angelic face. He replayed what he just heard minutes ago over and over again in his mind. He was sitting there plucking the petals off a nearby flower, when he heard a familiar voice. "Wolfram," The voice was not the one that he had heard previously. No, this one was a male's voice. The owner of the voice sounded like he was crying. "Wake up soon, please. I miss you. Everybody misses you. It's so lonely here without you. I can't sleep. I thought it would be nice to finally have my bed all to myself, but I don't think that anymore. I don't know how to explain this weird feeling I have. But, I think… I might… love you." That's when Wolfram realized who that voice belonged to, it was Yuuri's voice.

Wolfram couldn't believe what he had just heard. Joy swept through his body as the thought of that voice belonging to Yuuri registered into his mind. _'My Yuuri did love me, after all that effort in trying to get recognition from him it was all worth it. I am finally loved by the love of my life.'_ The joy was steadily growing within him, as the thoughts of him finally having his love return the feelings to him flourished. _'It's almost too good to be true.' _

The joy that was accumulating in him stopped when that statement replayed in his mind like a broken record. _'Wait, it really is too good to be true. There is no way that Yuuri would say that. This is probably somebody's fucked up joke on me. The proof that this whole thing was just somebody's sick prank was the cause of my unhappiness. It was the fact that Yuuri doesn't love me. _

_Everything Yuuri has done to me always shouted that fact at me. He isn't into guys; it's impossible for him to love one. Since I'm a guy, there is no way that he would ever love me. I have a dick for fucking Shinou's sake. For Yuuri, there is no way he could ignore that. It makes him sick to be with a man. To him, it is wrong._

_He denies our engagement because of the fact that I am a guy and therefore can't love me. Yuuri likes women. It's hard to not know since he reminds everybody on a daily basis. It's a constant reminder of that fact when he is dancing with every woman at a party but not with his fiancé. It's hard for me to forget it because I witness him cheating on me with a woman. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, there was no way to do that. Yuuri made sure I knew he didn't love me and wanted to be with me. Who am I to deny his wishes any longer? Who am I to deny him his happiness? Who am I to deny him the right to be with a woman? But, the biggest question of them all, exactly who am I to His Majesty?'_ Tears started falling down Wolfram's face as the joy he was feeling earlier was over taken by the feelings of doubt and despair.

Wolfram cried himself to sleep soon after, with this heart filled with sorrow. A few feet away from the sleeping prince was a glowing, transparent figure. Said figure had what seemed like tears falling from her eyes as she saw the pitiful sight before her. _'I thought that after hearing what Yuuri had to say he would be overjoyed. But, it seems I was wrong. His heart is so full of doubt, despair, and sorrow that he won't let himself believe that it really was Yuuri. He must've been through a lot to get himself in such a state. Even with all the work I have done, I just hope that things will change before it's too late to save him. I wish his family and friends good luck with all that is in store for them.'_ And with that thought, she faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As servants walked by the infirmary, they could hear sobs coming from inside. They knew that it was their former demon queen. She had hardly left the infirmary, since the royal council decided that they could not afford to have Wolfram as their top priority but would continue to find a way to awaken him. To others it seemed that Lady Cheri was, in a way, mourning for her youngest son. Most knew that by now their beloved prince was most likely never going to wake up.

There was still a small spark of hope inside them all, but was hidden by the shroud of anguish, despair, and doubt. They refuse to let themselves feel the hope that their prince would awaken, for it would only hurt them even more if it were confirmed that there was absolutely nothing they could do. They refused to let themselves to get hurt even more than they already had. One couldn't blame them for feeling this way. They were living beings after all. Nobody wants to be hurt, whether it's emotionally or physically. Most of the residents had drowned themselves in their duties in order to forget the state their beloved prince was in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lady Cheri was inside the infirmary laying her head on the bed that Wolfram's body was currently occupying. She had been crying her eyes out daily. Even though she looked beautiful without putting on make-up and doing other beauty procedures, she looked like a train wreck. Her hair was all tousled, her eyes were puffy and red, her nose was running, and her cheeks were stained with tears. The usual radiant glow that she emitted had been extinguished.

On the bed, laid Wolfram's body. One would mistake him for a corpse because of his paleness. The only difference that distinguished the prince from one was that he was breathing. One had to look closely to see Wolfram's chest move up and down to believe he was still alive. All his wounds had healed during the time he was in a coma.

"Wolfie," the ex-demon queen whispered, "How long are you going to make your mother cry? When are you going to wake up?" The blonde noblewoman let out another sob as she talked to the almost lifeless body before her. She lifted her head and stared at her youngest son. She grabbed his hand and kissed it, "I love you, Wolfie," she whispered. She closed her eyes as she rested her cheek against Wolfram's hand.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Wolfram's hand move slightly. She lifted up her head and stared at the prince. Anxiety swept over her as she watched the blonde, hoping that the blonde really did move and it wasn't her imagination. She desperately waited for the blonde to move. She watched for what seemed like an hour to her but was only a few seconds. After a minute, the blonde prince started to stir. A flood of emotions arose in Cheri as she saw her baby boy slowly open his eyes. A smile graced her face after its month long disappearance.

Wolfram's vision was a little blurry; he could make out a figure next to him. Once his vision was focused he saw his mother smiling at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Mother?" the prince said softly. Cheri was overcome with relief and joy; she pounced on her son and enveloped him in a hug. "Wolfie, baby you're finally awake!!" She starts planting kisses all over Wolfram's face. Wolfram sat there allowing his mother to smother him. "Oh, Wolfie! You don't know how happy I am. You've been in a coma for a month. I was starting to worry that you'd never wake up."

"I'm fine mother, but what happened?" Wolfram said in an almost whispered tone. Cheri released him from her hug. She explained everything that had happened during the last month. Once she was finished explaining she started reprimanding him for being so reckless and worrying everybody. A smile formed on Wolfram's face as he heard how worried everybody was. _'So maybe they do love and care about me. But, they sure do suck at showing it. Well, at least I know my family cares about me. That's a relief. I just wish that Yuuri will love me as something more than a friend.'_ The smile that had graced Wolfram's face turned into a frown as he thought of the double black king.

Cheri grew concerned when she saw the frown on her son's face. "Wolfie dear, are you alright?" she said in a concerned motherly voice. Wolfram looked at his mother and forced a smile, "I'm fine mother. It's nothing." Cheri wasn't convinced, she knew that Wolfram was just saying that so she wouldn't worry. She wasn't that oblivious to things like the king was. No, she knew more than people thought she did. She just played along with what people thought of her as. She'd go along with it, for now. Cheri didn't want to upset her son with all that has happened. She was too relieved and overjoyed to ruin the moment.

XXXXXXXX

Here is chapter 6. Again, sorry it took me so long to update. If you're wondering, everybody finds out Wolfram's awake in the next chapter. Why? Because Cheri forgot to get a maid or soldier to inform the others. Lol.

Sorry if the ending kind of sucked. I didn't like how I ended the chapter. But, after re-doing it several times I was like fuck this I'll edit it later if I can re-write it to satisfy me.


	8. Note

Sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy with school and right now I'm dealing with college stuff. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Besides being busy with school, I had a really bad writer's block and I was too lazy to attempt to write anything. I, also, forgot about this story. But, I'm finally forcing myself to sit down and write. So sorry again for not updating for almost 2 years and making everyone wait so long for an update. I also have to re-read this story to remember what I was going to have happen. So again I apologize.


End file.
